Warriors One shots!
by River of Broken Souls
Summary: Error 101: No description because author is lazy
1. In our Hearts (Ivy x Crow)

**Caesar's Palace Prompt:** Ivypool/Crowfeather

* * *

 **Okay! Before you read, please know this is a crack ship! I don't actually ship this, but the Caesar's Palace people made me do it DX Anywho, maybe enjoy this? Probably not XD**

* * *

 _In our hearts_

The dark grey tom padded along the border, his nose twitching as he went. The sun had just started to rise, casting it's warm glow onto the dusty moor. He was alone, no patrol tagging along with him. His blue eyes gazed across the river that separated the two clans, eyes narrowing in disgust. _Hare-brained Thunderclan cats! They call themselves brave when they hide in the forest. We're the ones living out in the open moor, no bramble thickets to save us._ He continued down the border, only stopping when the rustle of bushes caught his ears. He whirled his head around just in time to see a stripped tabby tail disappear into the bushes.

"I know you're there!"

He called out, unsheathing his claws. There we a few more rustles until a she-cat padded out. His eyes widened. She was white as snow, though there were patched of silver tabby fur around her flank. Her eyes were a deep blue that he could get lost in. She was beautiful!

"What's your problem? I'm still on my side, and you're still on yours. I see nothing to be worried about."

She replied, the fur on the back of her neck raised. She spoke with authority, dragging him out of his gaze.

"Well, you're out barely after sunrise, and you're pretty close to the Windclan border."

Crowfeather spoke, narrowing his eyes at the she-cat. She just rolled her eyes.

"I could say the same for you."

That was true. He was out as early as she was, straying quite close to the Thunderclan border. The two glared at each other for a few moments. Then, Ivypool spun around, stalking back into the forest. He watched her pad away, his heart breaking slightly. She was like Feathertail, Leafpool, and Nightcloud combined. Loyal to her clan, kind when she wanted to, and feisty whenever else. She may have been from a different clan, but he couldn't let her walk away.

"Ivypool! Wait!"

The she-cat spun around, looking at the tom with her deep blue eyes as if she were peering into his heart. He gulped before continuing.

"Maybe we could do this again?"

He asked, inwardly cursing himself for asking such a stupid thing. Of course she wouldn't want to see him again. She was the most independent cat in the whole forest, and they were from different clans for Starclan's sake!

"I think so."

His ears perked up at the response. They looked into each others eyes. Crowfeather's filled with hope, and Ivypool's filled with question, as if she were wondering why she had accepted.

As the two left to their respective clans, they both felt something more in their hearts.

* * *

 **6/8/2016**


	2. Life after Death (Holly x Fallen)

_Life after Death_

The ginger splotched tom sat curled in a ball, his tail covering his nose. To the untrained eye, it would appear that he was crying. But if you listened closely, you could hear small sobs make their way out of his mouth. Tears streamed out of his eyes, indenting the dusty ground beneath him. He had shown her nothing but kindness, accepting her when her clan had not. Yet, here he was, left alone once again.

* * *

Fallen Leaves padded through the tunnels, a small fish clenched in his jaws. Suddenly, he felt the earth pounding above him, sending loose dirt onto the top of his head. Flicking his ear, he began to proceed forwards, convincing himself it was just a rowdy apprentice on the surface. Still, something wasn't right. He swiveled his head over his shoulders just as a cat barreled down the tunnels. He froze in his spot and his eyes widened. In front of him was a ginger tabby she-cat, amber eyes shinning with tears.

"Broken Shadow!"

Fallen Leaves rushed forwards, running into the she-cat. He rubbed his muzzle against her's, purring. She licked the top of his head, a tear falling down her cheek.

"My kitten! I'm so sorry I left you behind."

Fallen Leaves flicked his ears, not wanting to bother.

"I'm just happy to have my mother back!"

Broken Shadow pulled away, though the look in her eyes showed she didn't want too.

"We have to go. I'll explain on the way."

Fallen Leaves didn't understand, but there was no way he was losing his mother again. His mother raced out of the tunnels, leaving a trail of kicked up dust behind her. When he reached the edge, he scrambled to a halt. His eyes filled with sadness as he looked after his mother, not knowing how to tell her he couldn't pass through. As if sensing his halt, Broken Shadow turned around. The look in her eyes said it all. At that moment Fallen Leaves knew. He was finally free of the tunnels. He leapt into the forest, scrambling after his mother.

* * *

Fallen Leaves eyes were narrowed in determination. He raced through the forest beside his mother, going faster than he ever had in his life. Battles raged around him, but he was only focused on one thing. Saving her. Little did he know, that he was going to be too late.

* * *

"Hollyleaf!"

He cried out in anguish, tears streaming down his face. He nuzzled her black fur, hoping she would rise. Instead, she lay there, body cold. He collapsed into Broken Shadow, sobs racking his body.

"If I had stopped her from leaving! If I had gotten here sooner! If I-"

His mother cut him off.

"Hush. I know you're sad, but the war is still going on. Avenge her death."

Fallen Leaves looked at the cats around him. They were all fighting, dying, doing what ever possible to protect their clan. His eyes narrowed and he nodded.

"I will fight."

* * *

Fallen Leaves sat in the middle of the camp, blood dripping from his pelt. Cats were gathered around him, barely giving him a second glance. Normally it would've been strange if the ancients had just shown up one day, but under these circumstances, nothing was normal.

The Thunderclan cat's had gathered the bodies of the fallen and laid them in front of the highledge. There was a ginger tom, a tortoiseshell she-cat, an old brown she-cat, a silver queen, and... Fallen Leaves looked away unable to stand the sight of the one he loved most being dead. Silent tears slid from his cheeks. _I was finally free! I could finally be with her! But when I finally get to her, she's no longer there!_ As he was thinking, he noticed that the camp had gone deathly silent. Turning around, he was amazed by what he saw.

The spirit of the ginger cat stood up and looked towards the clan. A sand coloured she-cat ran up to him, nuzzling his fur. He licked the top of her head before moving on, running towards the stars. The tortoiseshell bounded away from her body and into the nursery. Fallen Leaves heard the mewls of tiny kittens when she was in there. Then, she too went towards the stars, a bracken coloured tom looking on after her. He would've expected the old she-cat to slowly climb from her body, but she was out in a flash. She ran around the camp, not for any other reason than to embrace being young again. She ran into the stars, seeking out a certain cat with a long tail. The silver she-cat padded out slowly, looking on to the clan with love. A dust coloured tom raced towards her and she embraced him. Then, she was off into her final home. There was only one cat left.

Fallen Leaves watched in amazement as she stepped out of her body, now a spirit like him. She gazed around the clan, smiling towards her brothers and the silver tabby she-cat who had avenged her death. Only when she turned to go to the stars did she notice the tom staring at her. Her green eyes widened with joy and she ran towards him. Their tails laced together, and she nuzzled his fur. The two looked into each others eyes, and they both smiled broadly. Without a word, they raced into the stars together.

* * *

 **6/7/2016**


	3. Just for Laughs (Cinder x Lion)

**Caesar's Palace Prompt:** Character A has been sitting outside their apartment for hours because they've been locked out, so Character B invites them inside because they're neighbors.

 **Note: Warriors as humans AU**

* * *

 _Just for Laughs_

I slammed my fists against my wooden door, attempting to force it open. It didn't work. Eventually I gave up, cursing loudly. I sat down on the ground and leaned into the door. My breaths came in heavy gasps as I calmed down. I didn't know how long I sat there, praying that someone would come. After almost an hour, I felt my eyelids begin to droop. I struggled to keep them open, knowing if I fell asleep that I might miss my one chance to get back inside. Still, sleep overtook me, and I ended up splayed across the soft carpet.

* * *

I was awoken by someone gently shaking me by the shoulders. My eyelids flickered open and I came face to face with someone I had never seen before. He was tall and muscular. He had tanned skin and handsome golden blonde hair. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, starring worriedly into mine.

"Are you okay?"

He asked. His deep voice was laced with worry. I raise my shaking hand to my pale face, moving a strand of silver hair from my eyes. I try to give a small smile, but it came out as more of a cringe.

"Ya. I'm fine."

I managed to get out before looking downwards, a rosy blush making its way onto my cheeks. He looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes for a few seconds before turning away, looking down the wide hallway. I let out a shaky breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Why are you out here?"

He asked, turning his gaze back towards me. His brown eyes met my blue ones, and I though I was able to pick out the tiniest trace of pink on his cheeks.

"I lost my key."

I replied. He chuckled slightly, causing me to giggle as well.

"Do you want to come into mine?"

He asked, holding out his hand to mine. Smiling, I grabbed it, lacing our fingers together. He led me up to his door, opening it wide.

"After you-"

He looked at me and I realized he didn't know my name.

"Cinderheart."

He smiled.

"I'm Lionblaze."

* * *

I sat on the couch, sinking into it as the softness engulfed me. My eyes were closed, still slightly sleepy. A wide smile lay on my face. I heard soft footsteps approach, and then the couch dipped downwards. My eyes shot open to see Lionblaze sitting beside me, staring at me. I blushed before quickly looking away, unable to hold his gaze for long. He snickered.

"How does one loose their keys?"

He asked, a grin still on his face. I shook my head, laughing.

"With skills."

He laughed, throwing his head back. I smiled. We sat in silence for a while after that, both of us unsure of what to say to start conversation again. Suddenly, he leaned forwards. I watched as he grabbed the television remote off of the glossy wooden coffee table in front of him.

"Anything you want to watch?"

I shook my head. He just shrugged and turned the television on. I watched as the black screen came to life in front of my eyes. Lionblaze switched through the channels for a little while, focusing on the television. For some reason, I wish he had been talking to me instead. Still, I sat quietly until he had decided on a program to watch. It was some sort of comedy show. People were setting up pranks in the middle of the street, and it was actually very amusing to watch as others fell for them. We watched for a while, laughing at the funny pranks and commenting during the commercial breaks. I hadn't even realized that I had moved until he spoke.

"Coming a little close, are we?"

I looked up at him, shocked to see how little space there was between us now. My cheeks flushed, and I quickly swiveled my head away from his gaze. He laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I froze at the touch, my body going rigid. He must've noticed because his arm was off of me as soon as it had landed.

"I'm sorry! I really should've asked before I did anything like tha-"

I leaned into his chest, feeling the warmth of his body melt into mine. He chuckled before resting his arm on my shoulders once again, playing with my silver hair as he did so. As we watched the show, I felt something dig into my sides. I inwardly laughed, calling myself an idiot, but glad that things had turned out this way.

My keys had been in my pocket the whole time.

* * *

 **6/9/2016**


	4. Defying Gravity (OC)

**Caesar's Palace Prompt:** Write a drabble based on a song. (Defying Gravity - Idina Menzel)

 **Note: Original Character**

* * *

I ran from the camp, my snow-white paws sending up flurries of dust behind me. Pushing through the forest I ran faster, doing anything possible to get away from my clan. Tears streamed from my blood red eyes as I ran, dropping on the ground like blood from a fresh wound. As I came towards the lake I skidded to a halt, sinking my claws into the marshy ground. Sobs racked my body as I sat, their words circling within my mind. _White fur and red eyes? How ugly! Her pelt will stand out and she'll never be able to hunt! How what she ever born into Shadowclan? She's a curse from Starclan themselves!_

"Why do you listen to them?"

Though I had thought of it, the question still surprised me. Why did I listen to them? I titled my head up in question, gazing towards the crystal blue waters of the lake. Without thinking, I shakily stood, padding slowly towards the body of water. Sighing, I looked down at my reflection. Then, I smiled. My clanmates saw a monster, a curse from Starclan themselves. What did I see? I saw a beautiful she-cat who wasn't afraid to be herself. I saw me, Snowfang.

Turning away from the lake, I walked back into the marsh, a wide smile stretched upon my face. I didn't care what they thought. I was through with playing by their rules. Instead, I'll play by mine.

I'll defy gravity.

* * *

 **6/10/2016**


	5. Fear (Yellowfang)

**C/P Challenges by the Dozen:** Write **two** totally AU fics. (This is number one)

 **AU:** Warriors as humans AU

* * *

 _Fear_

The woman screamed in agony, clenching down on the bed rails beside her. Hey eyelids were shut tight as she was unable to keep them open through the pain. The doctors around her gave encouraging words, but they barely made it to her ears.

 _Why would people do this on purpose? Why would they put themselves through this pain?_

She had experienced lots of pain before, most of it not even hers. Still, nothing could compare to this. It felt as though her insides were being ripped from her body. Suddenly, she felt her abdomen contract. A piercing scream left her mouth, and her knuckles turning white from gripping the rails so tightly.

She felt something sticky slide out of her, and she realized almost immediately what it was. The first out of the three had been born. Excitement would've flooded through her bones if pain hadn't already started once again. Her eyes flew open just for a few seconds, enough to see her baby girl being taken away from her. Then, the contractions started again.

She screamed once more, feeling every little bit of her body's struggle to get rid of the beings living inside her. Soon though, she felt another slide out of her, this one smaller than the last. She hadn't put of much of a struggle, and worry began to fill the woman's mind. Before she could question the doctors around her, a stabbing pain flew throughout her body, this far worse than any before. As the contractions worsened, black dots began to swarm her vision. With one final push, the last child was born.

She could hear him, his lungs strong. He cried, wailed, and screamed, wondering where his warm home had gone. It was at this point that the woman had realized. The other two had not been crying. As a doctor herself, she knew that was not good. Not good at all. As she tried to sit back up, the black dots became more prominent.

 _They're probably fine._ She thought, barely able to see in front of her. _You deserve a rest anyways._ With that the woman slipped into unconsciousness, the doctors focused on the babies.

* * *

The woman lay in the delivery room, her usually calm yellow eyes alight with fear. She twiddled her thumbs nervously. She adjusted the placement of the uncomfortable hospital gown more than once just to give her something to focus on. She knew that it may take long for the doctors to see if the babies were alright, and she even knew that she was young to have children. Still, she knew it shouldn't be taking this long. Her eyes flickered around the room, wondering where the doctor had went.

As if by thinking of him, the doctor slipped into the room. Three bundles wrapped in his arms. The woman let out a sigh of relief, only to see the sadness in the doctors gaze. It was as if all her hopes had been crushed in that single moment. He approached her, clearing his throat before speaking.

"I'm so sorry."

He murmured, handing the woman two of the bundles. She reached out frantically, grabbing the small bundles into her arms. There were two beautiful baby girls, their eyes closed. The woman would've been happy if the children had been breathing. Glistening tears fell from her eyes as she gazed at her daughters, both of which would've grown into lovely young ladies. Still, she pushed away the sadness knowing these babies, though both dead, deserved names.

"Hope and Wish."

She whispered, her voice barely making it's way to the doctors ears. She presses a kiss to each child's forehead, tears streaming from her clouded yellow eyes. The doctor gently removed the children from the mothers grasp. She but her slender hands up to her face, trying to hide her sobs. It had felt as though her heart had broken in two. It felt as though she'd lost something of herself. Then, she heard the cries.

Her head snapped out of her hands as she gazed frantically around the room. Then it dawned on her. Her son! Where was he! Then, she saw him. A nurse had him in her arms. Fearing she had imagined his cries, she gazed at the bundle looking for any signs of movement. When she saw a tiny hand grasp the air in front of it, she felt a sigh escape her lips.

When the child was out in her arms, she gazed down at him. Her eyes widened and she recoiled in shock. Shaking her head, she gazed at her child again. This time, her eyes were filled with love, though something was guarded behind them. The nurse left, allowing the mother to have alone time with her son. The woman held her baby close to her heart, refusing to let go of the one thing bringing joy into her life. Still, behind all the joy and love, something hid: fear.

When she had first looked at her child, his face had been twisted into an expression of pure rage, his eyes alight with malice.

* * *

 **6/16/2016**


	6. Choices (Ivypool)

**Caesar's Palace Prompts:  
** \- Claw Machine - CD: {Dangerous Woman - Ariana Grande}

* * *

 _Choices_

The silver and white tabby she-cat stood on the damp ground, the frigid wind blowing through her fur. A small scratch lay upon her cheek, a streak of blood tainting her otherwise perfect fur. Her deep blue eyes were trained straight ahead.

Ice blue eyes were gazing at her, taking in her every move. Knowing what he had planned, she focused her eyes on a dying tree, refusing to look at the tom. Soon the shape of cat emerged from the shadows, and just by his scent she knew who he was. Tall muscular body, dark tabby fur, thorn-sharp claws, and piercing blue eyes. Hawkfrost.

He approached her, allowing himself a closer look. Ivypool continued to stare straight ahead. Soon he was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. It was hot and rotten, irritating the scratch and causing it to sting. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he nodded. Without waiting for him to change his mind, she allowed herself to fade out of the Dark Forest completely.

 _ooooo_

When she awoke, the first thing she felt was the blood sticking to her fur. The second was the piercing green gaze of her sister. The two siblings stared at one another for a few moments before Ivypool turned her away. She heard an exasperated sigh before her sister began to speak.

"Ivy please! Think about what you're doing. You're hurting yourself every night just to do something Jayfeather wants you too. You can stop this! You don't have to go back!

Ivypool shook her head.

"No Dove. Jayfeather isn't forcing me to do this. _I_ chose to do this. I can make my own decisions, and I choose to help my clan in every way possible. If that means going to the Dark Forest every night until I'm too afraid to sleep, so be it."

Dovewing looked at her sister. She was no longer angry, but worried. Ivypool had known her sister for all her life, and not once had she seen this expression.

"'You're not bulletproof Ivy. I don't want to loose you."

The silver and white she-cat sighed.

"Trust me Dove, you won't."

And to Ivypool, that was true. Dovewing may be worried, but she wasn't. Those icy blue eyes only pushed her farther, only made her wan to go back more. Those eyes which had filled her with absolute fear now filled her with the desire to bring her claws through his neck.


	7. Dancing in the Dark (OC)

**Caesar's Palace Prompts:  
** \- Claw Machine: {Dancing in the Dark - Bruce Springsteen}

* * *

 _Dancing in the Dark_

* * *

" _Owlpaw!_ "

The young she-cat glanced upwards, bright yellow eyes wide with shock. Her mentor Snakestripe was standing across from her and he didn't look pleased. Sighing, the older tom approached the young she cat, frustration etched upon his face.

"How many times do I have to keep reminding you? Your balance is uneven and your paws are all over the place. Your tail was even pointed straight upwards! For Starclan's sake Owlpaw!"

He spoke, anger clearly evident in his voice. Owlpaw shrunk backwards, her ears lowering as he berated her. His words stung like fire, relentlessly burning through until she felt worthless. It wasn't her fault she was born like this. She was smaller and took longer to learn things and Snakestripe juts didn't understand. He thought she wasn't trying, that she was failing on purpose. That wasn't true one bit. She put in as much effort as the other apprentices, sometimes putting in even more.

"It's time to head back anyways."

Her mentor sighed, turning away from his apprentice. He began to pad away, not even checking to see if she was following. Hanging her head, Owlpaw slowly trotted after him, her tail dragging in the dust.

 _ooooo_

The night was silent. No cats stirred inside the camp for they were all asleep. All except for one. Yellow eyes remained open through the darkness, watching for any movement besides her own. She moved slowly from her nest, trying her hardest not to disturb anyone. When she finally reached the exit, she slinked away from the den and out of the camp.

She raced across the forest, her paws wildly kicking up dust and dead leaves as she ran. The chilling nighttime air flew through her fur, rejuvenating her. A small smile lay upon her face as she ran. Soon she came to a stop, her paws digging into the ground. Looking at the training hollow in front of her, she smiled wider.

For many hours she stayed there, practicing until she got it right. Then, she practiced some more. She wouldn't stop until she knew it by heart, until she knew that when Snakestripe asked her to show it to him, she'd blow his mind away.


End file.
